With Highest Honors - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine shares an afternoon with Grandma Ang, who reminds her of something to share with Steve.


_Sammy & Ilna - T minus 3 til the due date - my the year has flown by - because you make every minute in the REAL World and in life better. Love you both_

 _REALMcRollers - thanks for coming along on this wonderful adventure with REAL Steve and Catherine - and us! Nonna hugs to all!_

* * *

 **Rollins' Condo**

Catherine and Grandma Ang were having lunch and sipping herbal tea while the rest of the family went to rent bikes and spend the afternoon at the park. Smokey sat contentedly on the overstuffed chair across from them, dozing in the patch of sunlight that filtered through the blinds.

When she stood to use the restroom _again_ Catherine bent to kiss her grandmother and laughed when she straightened. "Pretty soon Niblet will give me my center of gravity back," she addressed the dog, "and I'm gonna take a turn in that awesome chair" as she made her way down the hall.

Grandma Ang smiled when she returned. "I have a little something to show you." She patted the seat beside her and reached for a manilla envelope on the end table. "I had Joseph copy this for me at Staples because I'm not parting with the original." She winked.

Catherine opened the envelope curiously and extracted a piece of eight and a half by eleven construction paper and a letter written on lined notebook paper, along with duplicates of each. Her eyes met her grandmother's and her smile was dazzling. "You saved these."

"I saved everything you made me, my girl." She squeezed her hand. "I thought I would remind you of this one right about now."

"Aw, I love you." Catherine carefully unfolded the original note paper that was dated July 10, 1986 and began to read.

 _Dear Grandma Ang,_

 _Me and Mommy went to the base center to see Escape to Witch Mountain and had ice cream. We are going to meet daddy's ship when it docks in_ _5 more days_ _. I made him a welcome home Daddy sign and we bought him a shirt that says #1 Daddy. We are going out for dinner when he gets home and I got a new dress. It's blue._

 _I'm so happy you're coming for my birthday and staying two whole weeks! ! ! ! I_ _drew you a picture of the game after we hung up the phone. The Cubs won so I drew the whole team jumping in the air. Mommy said when we visit you in Chicago, we can go to another game!_

 _We had a contest at the library and I won. I got a book about seals and dolphins. The contest was to answer questions from a book we read last week. Miss Laura reads good books for talk time. Yesterday she read one about what people want to be when they grow up. I told everyone I was going to be in the navy like Daddy and I am going to the Academy. Sidney said what would my husband say if I had a job and wasn't home and I told her I won't marry any boy that doesn't like my job because girls can do anything they want. Mommy and daddy said so and I want to be a navy officer and maybe have a husband and maybe be a mommy. And if I have a baby and it's a girl she can be in the navy too if she wants or an_ _astronaut or on the cubs and my husband will be smart and very brave and be the best daddy like my daddy._

 _I have to go eat dinner now Grandma, I can't wait to see you when you come to our house! We can watch the Cubs and play Rummikub and I'll give you the present I made you in arts and crafts._

 _I love you lots and lots and lots, XOXOXOXOX_

 _Catherine_

As Catherine finished, she glanced up and shared a smile with her grandma.

Ang squeezed her hand. "Knew your mind and heart. Even then, my girl."

"Guess I did."

"Achieved your goals, too, I'd say."

"Absolutely." She kissed her cheek. "Thanks for bringing this."

"You should show it to Steve."

"I absolutely will." She placed the copies in her purse and carefully put the originals back in the envelope just as they heard voices in the hall.

Seconds later, Joan preceded the adults into the room with Aaron hot on her heels.

"We rode bikes! I sat behind Daddy and my helmet was pink!" She turned to grin at a beaming Aaron. "And then we had ice cweam!" She announced as Steve held up a to-go bag. "Unca Steve got you some!"

"Watermelon sherbet and vanilla. He leaned down to peck Catherine's lips and handed them each a container.

"Ohhh, yum!"

"You ladies have a good read?" Joseph caught sight the envelope on the side table and nodded to his daughter.

"Definitely." Looking at Steve, Catherine said, "Gram gave me a copy of a letter I wrote her in 1986. Seems like I had a … criteria for Niblet's daddy at eight."

"Of course you did." His grin incited her soft smile. "Do I pass muster?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded. "With highest honors, Commander."

# _End Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
